Crashed & Lost
by ChildsHeart
Summary: The train to Hogwarts had crashed and magic won't work, the owls won't fly. The only way to get the message is to tell Dumbledore, but forest's may seem longer than they look.
1. Chapter 1

Crashed & Lost

One:

"Bye, bye Papa." A young girl by the age of seventeen stood with her father on the platform.

"Bye Tori, I'll see you at Christmas okay?" His smile went straight to his eyes, they hadn't been like that for a while, maybe Julie was good for him.

"Okay, love you." Victoria kissed her father on the cheek, before picking up her luggage and walking over to the Hogwarts Express.

She found an empty compartment, She loved sitting by herself it was so much more peaceful when there was no one in there.  
After searching through her luggage, Tori pulled out her sketchbook to draw, she was working on a faerie. So far Victoria had the outlines of the body and wings, she was outlining the outfit now, before she worked on the facial features and hair.

"Well, if it isn't Miss White." Victoria didn't need to look up to see who it was; she knew from his voice who it was, the arrogant, egoistical, narcissist, prick, and she wouldn't be bothered to even glance at him,

"Piss off Black." Her eyes darted left to right, up and down, on her sketchbook as she followed the lines she drew.

"Now, now that isn't nice." His voice was still the same annoying voice, if only she had a good enough reason… at this moment, to punch the voice out of him.

"Nor is you barging in on my Privacy." Victoria still continued to work on her drawing, it was nowhere near finished but she wanted it to be done before she arrived at Hogwarts.

If her artwork was not completed by then, she would fill… that it was worthless, but if she finished it to early it would be rushed, so she drew at an even pace, never glancing up.

"White, I am talking to you." His voice was annoyed as it was annoying, He hated to be ignored, it was in his nature to love attention, and she hated that.

"Leave me alone, for this once please, I would like to finish this picture." Victoria could not take Black today; it was stressful enough, especially with her Dad getting remarried to… Julie.

Julie was a blonde, blue-eyed woman, who believed that if she weren't in charge no one would be, she was tough, cruel and hated that Victoria was a witch.

"No I don't think I will."

"Please, bug me some other day, but not today, please I'm too tired today." And indeed she was, her future to be stepmother, wouldn't stop pestering her about Nicole, her muggle friend who slept over for a while, nor would she stop complaining that Luna, her puppy, was shedding everywhere.

"White, you're just a scared little Lady, who is in need of drinking tea, why don't you go meet up with Jesse, oh wait he dumped you didn't he." Jesse was a dirty blonde boy in Ravenclaw, she though they were in love but was mistaken when she came across him in an empty classroom, with Nikki. Jesse was an extremely sore subject for her and for Black to act like that; well it drew the last straw.

Standing up she yelled at him, "YOU BLOODY, VILE, SELFISH, LITTLE PIG, GET OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Oh looks like Miss White's a bit cranky, that is no way for a Lady to behave-" But he was cut off as the train thrashed to the side, throwing Victoria on top of him.

The train had fallen off the rails, she could tell as it had been put on the side.

Everywhere, girls were screaming, boys were shouting, first years were running around, and people had been damaged, thrown out of windows, glass in them, fractured and broken bones, not many were in good condition.

Victoria stood up slowly, her body had a weird sensation about it and her head pounded from her hitting the wall, luckily though it wasn't too hard of a hit only a bump.

Violet looked at the damaged made, she heard people crying, wincing and screaming.

She moved around, helping people out of the train and checking to see if any severe injuries would stop them from moving.

Eventually others helped her and everyone was off the train, those who had been thrown out the window were hurt but not in danger.

"Lily, what do we do, so many are hurt, we need a healer, and we need Hogwarts." Victoria said as she found the red head.

"I know Victoria, we'll need an owl, parchment and a writing implement." She said looking at Victoria, her normally emerald green eyes, were dull and scared.

"I've got some paper on me now." Victoria said as she ripped off a spare page from her book and her pencil that she had placed in the spiralled spine."

"Excellent now we need an owl," Looking around the school she asked in a clear voice, "Who here owns a fast owl that is unharmed?" A third grader held up a cage, which had been dented, but the owl was fine. "Thankyou." She said. Lily quickly wrote the letter and tied it to the owl with her hair tie.

The owl flew up and flew away, but as it went to the forest near by it turned around came back, refusing to fly again.

The girls tried many owls but all of them did the same thing. "This is ridicules, can anyone apparate?" Victoria asked as she played with her wand.

"I can."

"Go for it."

The boy tired but to no success, many of the seventeen year olds tried but to no avail. Eventually every seventh and sixth grade who could do magic had tried and all had failed, including the Marauders, Lily and Victoria.

"This makes no sense, first the train tracks are totally wrecked, second no bird can fly and third no one can apparate, someone will have to walk to Hogwarts."

"Lily, I'll go, the Forest shouldn't be very large, and so I should be fine."

"I'm not letting you go by your self, so," She stopped as she yet again asked the schoolm "Who wants to go with Victoria to find help?!" No one said anything; they all wondered what was in that forest that spooked the owls. Victoria felt that she might have to go alone, she admitted that it would be scary but whatever.

"Sirius will go." James shouted. Tori could hear Lily sigh, she had thought she could have lost him, oh well.

"What no bloody way Prongs."

"It's okay Padfoot, we all know you're scared." James said patting his head. Horror filled Tori's eyes as she realised what he was doing.

"No, no it's fine I'll go alone." She said quickly, no way was his ego going to make him come with her, no bloody way, she would die in Hades before that happened, no bloody way.

"Victoria White, you will not, Black go with her." Both parties groaned, when Lily said something it was said and done.

"Have fun Padfoot."

"I'll kill you later." He muttered.

As the two entered the forest they saw a storm up ahead. "Perfect, now all we need is thunder and we're set." Victoria said sarcastically. She and Sirius had jumpers on and warm clothes, also both had a backpack with food in it, 'the food should last a week', Lily had said.

"Stop groaning, let's get on with this." He said as she flicked some of his black hair out of his eyes.

Violet walked a few paces behind Sirius, with no intention of making any comments to him.

"This is all your fault White." He stated in half an hour of the walk.

"My fault how is it my fault?"

"If you didn't elect to go I wouldn't be in this frigging mess."

"Well if you weren't so proud, you wouldn't be here."

"What ever." And the place was silent yet again, joy for that.

"Shit." Victoria said as she ripped some of her pants.

"What happened split your pants?"

"Not even in your dreams, no, a twig caught leg of the pants and tore a bit off."

"Suck shit." I stomp, stomp, spilsh… /I 

"Ewww, you stepped on a snail." Ofcorse, Victoria didn't really find this gross, she was just bored and was in need to say something, although she like silence, this silence was awkward and made the trip longer then it should be.

"Get over it White." I Idiotic, over-self-obsessed, Nancy-boy hair, Black! /I She thought as she stepped past him and continued her way down the unpathed area.

The Woods or was it a forest? Anyway the place was nice, the trees entwined together, creating a soft green glow from the leaves, the ground was soft and easy to walk, except for all the stones and twigs, and seeds and nuts.

Victoria turned around to make sure he was still there, "Black?" She heard a faint sound, must be on the 'toilet.'

She continue to walk forward, couldn't be stuffed to turn around to make sure he was alive. He was trudging slowly forward. "Black stop acting like a lost puppy and hurry up, I want to get to Hogwarts As soon as possible."

"Stop complaining White."

"I'm not complaining, I'm whining derr."

"Well you're still annoying."

"Like you're not."

"I'm not, everyone knows I'm better."

"You're insufferable."

"Well you're a bitch." Victoria stopped walking and turned around.

"Idiot!"

"Whore!"

"Ferrel!"

"Skank!"

"Ugly!"

"Fat!"

"Gay!"

"Bullshit Vicky."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Vicky, Vicky, Vicky, Vicky!" Tori narrows her gold eyes. "Vicky." He says once more, just to piss her off.

The bag on her back slips of her shoulders and she lungers at him, hands around his neck. Sirius was shocked at first; he quickly heals and had his hands around her neck, both choking each other. Then Tori raises her knees and kicked him where it hurts. She watched his eyes full with fear, then pain before he fell onto the ground.

Satisfied she walked off, picking up her bag, and continuing her journey. She reachers three feet before she was pulled by the hair, back to him. 

"Let me go you prat!"

"No."

"Let me go or I'll kick you again!"

"Love, it's not going to happen." He said before he grabbed her around the stomach and put her on his shoulders, continuing to walk off. She kicked and punched, screamed and shouted, it was useless he had abbs of steel.

After an hour he let her off, he had found a stream and was in need of a drink. Both walked towards it and drank from it.

As they drank from the cool stream, they wondered why it tasted so sweet, it tasted like water… yet it didn't.

As Victoria lifter raised her head she wondered, how did he keep his black hair so neat after all that dirt and trees and well, nature?

His black hair was still as neat, and clean and sexy as… hang on… WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!? Her eye lit up in fear, she did not fancy him, she did not like him in any way, she hated him and vice versa, there was no way in hell she would ever liked him, in fact there was a greater chance of Hell freezing over!

"Hey Vicky, what the hell are you waiting for?" Sirius had already stood up and was waiting for Victoria to do the same.

With nothing to say, she stood up, fuming that she had stared into space, thinking of him! It was his entire fault. "Stupid Black." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm top of the class and not deaf."

"You would surprise me at times Black, in both things!"

"Miss White, stop being so cranky, it seems as though you have a stick up your arse!"

"Stop calling me Miss! I am not a Lady, I am not Vicky nor am I Victoria, I am Tori so shut your hole Black!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, it seemed so close, yet there were no clouds in the sky, for what they could see anyway.

"Look at what you did White, you went and Jinxed it!"

"I was being bloody sarcastic at the time, if anything it's your fault for being here."

"My fault, it would be your before mine!"

"Oh bull, you and your Nancy-boy hair are incredibly dense, besides, you can't even stay in a relationship for a week!"

"Better then you Miss I've-been-cheated-on-by-the-love-of-my-life!"

Tears found their way behind her gold eyes, she blinked them back, she would not cry, she was not weak, she was a Gryffindor, Brave and Strong, oh why did she feel the complete opposite?

She walked ahead of Sirius, she would not let him see her cry. She blinked back all the tears she could, when she felt it safe she stopped, but as soon as she did, a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the ground, shattering and leaving a mark.

Sirius kept silent, he did not utter a word, why you may ask, because he felt that he had won and there was no need for more fighting, to be perfectly honest, he was tired and this time come nightfall he would curl up in a ball and sleep. Sleep the night away and pray no danger will come, not that he couldn't defend himself, more that he didn't want to defend Miss White.

For awhile only the sound of footsteps, the occasional yelp of pain and snide comments of the yelp and the sound of crushing leaves could be heard, it was only then that she wondered and stopped to listen.

"Black stop for a second and tell me what you hear."

After a few moment he becomes bored and says in his arrogant voice, "I hear nothing."

"Exactly, where are the birds? The animals? The insects?"

"I don't know."

"We better keep our wands out, besides it's getting dark now." And indeed it was, already the green glow was replaced by a soft gold, and the sky that they could see,, was turning a pale pink. "Come on, better get as far as possible before Hogwarts, eh?" I Oh did I just here, Victoria being polite to Sirius? /I Something said in the back of her mind, she shook it out before muttering some colourful language.

The silence was there again, and it was silence, no birds, no animals, no insects, just the crunching of footsteps on the ground.

As the sun slowly set, they continued to walk, hoping they could get as far as possible on the day.

Eventually it was becoming to hard to see, bringing out her wand she said I Lumos /I but nothing happened, she tried again, "Lumos." Still nothing.

"What's that I hear White can't even get a simple spell to work?"

"Well you try smart arse."

"Lumos." Nothing, not a spark, not a wisp just nothing.

"See, if neither of us can do magic, were pretty stuffed, correct?"

"Yep."

"So we better set up camp?"

"Yep."

"Well, lets start, we need sticks and stones."

"Are we going to break your bones?" HE asked hopefully.

"No Black, we're going to start a fire."

"I don't think burning down the forest will help much especially since we're in it."

"You are insufferable."

"That's rich coming from a girl who's never dated anyone but pretty boy Jesse."

"Oh leave that topic be, he asked me out, we went out for a year then I broke up with the cheating scum."

The silence returned in it's deathly way, the two had started a small fire but that was it, the flames had refused to grow and instead devoured the sticks, leaves and a few bugs.

The flames dulled, and refuse to re-grow; eventually they went out, leaving Victoria and Sirius in the cold night, without light, without heat.

Soon Victoria's teeth began to chatter and the shivers went straight to the bone.

"I-it's c-c-c-cold-d-d." She said through her chattered teeth, the jumper she wore would not hold enough heat.

Sirius silently agreed and tried to re-start the fire, but to no avail.

"The fire won't go so I guess there is only one way of staying warm." He held in a groan, if neither wanted to freeze they would have to… hug.

"Don't you have a blanket?"

"No, you?" She groaned, there was no option, no other way, but maybe if they were lucky the heat would rise and… no chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

Victoria opened her eyes; she was in for a nasty surprise.

She rubbed the sleep out of her gold eyes, then realising something she shouted at the top of her lungs,

"Black, get your bloody hands off me!"

Hearing the loud screeching he jumped away. His eyes opened and fearful, wondering what the noise was or said, his mind slowly processed what his ears had heard.

"Morning to you too White." He said dryly, glaring very darkly.

Victoria stood up and put her bag on her back, they should be out of the forest today, and for that she was thankful, the forest was eerie and it spooked her that no animals, insects or birds could be heard, not chirp, buzz or hiss.

"Let's go Black!" She snapped at him, she was snappy this morning, especially waking up with a guys arm around you.

It felt like electricity and she didn't like it, not one bit, it was nothing like how Jesse would touch her, which would send cool shivers down her spine.

Sirius was very impatient, and hated to have nothing to think about or do, yesterday he was thinking over everything but today he was just plain bored. I Thunk /I 

The pebble he picked up landed straight on her back. I Thunk /I 

It hit her neck.

"Black, do that one more time and- I Thunk /I Her hands were around his neck in seconds, choking him, once again he was in shock, but instead of choking her he picked her up and through her on his shoulder again.

"Black you son of a-"

"Language Miss White, it's improper for a lady to speak in such matter."

She kicked and hit, bit and clawed but he ignored them all, his right arm wrapped around her knees, so she wouldn't fall was loose.

She had lost, and she didn't like losing, Not at all.

After an hour of plain tread, he let her down and continued to walk, ahead of her this time. But he expected that if he stayed in front of her, something was bound to happen.

Thunder roared in the distance, it was weird, Victoria thought for sure it was going to hit Yesterday and if not it would of emptied itself out, but no instead it will probably hold on until they're right under it, stupid clouds.

They found another stream and stopped to drink from it, but the water still tasted different, and sweet just wasn't quite the word to describe it.

Sirius looked at Miss White, her black hair had a slight breeze in it and her gold eyes were shut.

She actually looked good, even with all the twigs, dirt and leaves, good enough to- wait before that thought even finishes I'm going to burn it alive, it's the weather and that bloody hug from last night, stupid White.

"Come on Black, I want to get out of this forest as soon as possible, Lily said it was a days trip, so come on."

Victoria would not wait for him; she already had started to leave. Her eyes looked around in front of her.

Something wasn't right.

Something inside of her told her to run.

And she never ignored that feeling, she turned to Black and said to him in a strong voice, "Something is not right here, and I don't like it." Behind her, a twig snapped and leaves rustled, no something was defiantly wrong here.

She took steps back to Black, afraid of the big bad beast, then she heard it, a howl, a call.

But tonight wasn't a full moon, so what ever that was, it was not a werewolf, but it was equally as dangerous.

"Did you hear that?"

"It was big, but not a werewolf, we should be fine."

"It was close, very close."

"Lets just keep moving."

As he finished that sentence a large spider walked in front of them, so large that it was as big as an elephant.

Victoria opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream as she closed her eyes tightly.

The scream was so loud that Sirius closed his eyes, while his fingers were in his ears. When she finally ran out of breath, he opened his eyes to see the spider was gone, but Victoria extremely shaken up.

"Well it looks like you scared it away." He said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sp-sp-spider, was b-b-big." She said, tears were in her eyes, making the gold glitter.

"Yes it was, so let's keep moving and pray that it doesn't come back." She nodded her head, afraid of what would happen if she stopped blinking the tears away and opened her mouth; she was a big girl, not the little one from so many years ago.

As the day wore on, it grew hotter and tiring. The trees had not thinned, in fact, the had became thicker if anything.

"Black, have you noticed the trees, they're thicker then before."

"I don't understand that, Lily said it was a day's travel, well it's been a day and a half and we've came across a spider, a large wolf and yet the forest becomes thicker, greener, and less light."

"We've been walking as straight as possible, so it doesn't make sense."

"Unless the train curves and we haven't noticed."

"Oh shit, lets just pray that is not the case."

The two continued to walk straight, but they became more tired as they continued, eventually they found the stream again and took a drink, hoping that it would cool their humid bodies and dry throats.

Once they finished their drink they started to walk again, maybe they would find a path soon.

Along the way of finding out, they had started a fight, this fight wasn't very special, in fact if anything it was quite ordinary, Victoria was seeing red and extremely angry, while Sirius had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"You Black, are a dickhead."

"You White, are a bitch."

"Narcissist!"

"Ugly."

"Nancy-boy Hair!"

"Fat."

"Oh you did not just say that."

"Oh I did just say that."

"I'll get you back for that Black!"

"Good luck trying."

The two stormed through the forest, clearly mad and aggressive, they took no pity on the defenceless bugs on the bottom of their shoes. They took no mercy on the poor tress and bushes that stood in their way, but eventually Black came to a halt.

"What did you do that for Black!" She spat out.

"Watch it White, look ahead." Tori looked behind him to see a pure white unicorn, so white, that the white flower it was eating looked more yellow then white.

"What the bloody devil?"


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

The unicorn stood tall as it grazed on the white flowers.

Lifting its angel blue eyes up to meet their eyes, she blinked. Her horn glittered with the soft light that shone upon it, before she turned around and ran away, leaving Sirius and Victoria curious on what had just happened.

"She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Victoria's gold eyes shone, she had seen a live unicorn up close, even in Care of Magical Creatures, she had never seen it that close.

"Well come on, lets keep going, I want to get out of here soon, I want to go to Hogwarts and climb into my warm bed and go to the feast, not sleep on rocks and sticks and eat cheese, bread, some crackers, funky water and a few apples." Sirius complained, mostly to nothing but to Victoria a bit.

Still dazed she nodded her head and followed the fuming Sirius, their footsteps cracking sticks and crunching leaves, the forest was silent again, and nothing could be heard aside from their breaths and footsteps, echoing into the far distance.

"Something is not right here." Victoria said as she stopped suddenly listening for a noise, a sound, an echo.

Stopping, Sirius listened to the forest, he heard nothing but the hairs on his arm and the back of his neck prickled, someone or something was watching them, watching what they were doing.

Victoria felt the air suddenly turn frosty, her breath could be seen in front of her, for the first time in a while, she felt like crying.

The temperature had dropped so suddenly that neither Sirius nor Victoria had time to warm up, before they felt icy.

Victoria walked closer to Sirius, afraid of the unknown and unseen, nothing was worse then not knowing what you were up against, especially if you're wand-less.

"Sirius, I'm scared." She whispered to him as she walked closer towards him.

The response she got was a grunt, before she heard it, a noise. Something was moving closer towards them. It stepped cautiously and slyly, knowing it was frightening at least one of them.

Victoria clung onto Sirius, closing her eyes tightly. She felt Sirius wrap an arm around her protectively, as he pulled his wand out from his pocket.

He tried a spell, but he knew it would fail. Replacing the wand in his pocket he searched the area, seeing if he could see anything, nothing was there and the forest was still silent.

The area slowly went back to been warm and Victoria opened her eyes and loosened her hold on his shirt.

Seeing the position she was in she jumped away suddenly and started to look curiously at her shoes, while she waited for the heat in her cheeks to cool down.

The two continued to walk, pretending that the incident didn't happen and the electricity they felt was just nerves.

Neither made eye contact, but kept their eyes firmly on the ground in front of them. They kept telling themselves it was the creature; it had just spooked them, that was it, yeah, just spooked them.

Victoria's throat began to ache for water and tingle for moisture. The weather was heating up, it was too humid for her liking and she needed water, sadly she had drank the last of the water an hour ago and needed to find the lake again, but she couldn't ask Siri-Black no that would be wrong, she hated him.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Sirius lifted the bottle of water to his dry lips, only to find, not a drop in the bottle, he had drank it dry from the last sip. Holding in a groan, his stormy eyes searched for the stream, he refused to talk to her, besides she probable drank all of hers as well.

Even though the light did not reach them, the humidity certainly did, making them sweat all their weight off, crack their lips and still every ounce of moisture in their bodies they had left. Neither could take it any more, Sirius stopped, turned around and said to her, "Look I need water, either you give me some or help me find the bloody stream."

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing hmmm? I've been looking for the past half hour for water, while I sweat my arse off you continue o prance through the forest, I need water dumb-ass and we will find it very soon."

"Well Lady White, be my guest and tell me where you think the bloody water is, because unlike you think, I also having been searching for water for the past half hour and I've come up with zilch, so for Merlin's sake, be all knowing, and tell me where the bloody water may be."

The two looked at each other, glaring daggers and frowning like no other, while the sweat continued to drip down their face and bodies, making their clothes stick to them and the smell linger around.

Victoria's eyes flickered behind Sirius and her face softened, "Rain is coming." She whispered.

Sirius turned around to see what she was talking about and tree to her words, behind him, through a patch of trees and leaves was stormy grey clouds, the two smiled a small smile before Sirius frowned, then the two heard it, the clouds weren't rain clouds, the were storm clouds holding rain and static electricity, causing lightning.

"Oh sh-" Sirius said before the light lit up the entire sky before, not soon after, thunder following.

"And the day gets worse." She whispered before they rain came pouring down. Even though the leaves hid most off the sky, a lot of rain still came through. Drenching Sirius and Victoria in seconds. Making their clothes cling to them more, but washing the sweat and smell away.

"This is all your fault White!"

"My fault, this is so not."

"Is to, when we first entered you said something along the lines of, 'Well at least it's not raining.'"

"That was ages ago."

"It was yesterday."

"So, it was twenty four hours ago."

"That's not long."

"It is if you're stranded in a forest, woods whatever." 

"Oh Miss White is frightened of the woods, but why? There's no big bad wolf here… now."

"Mr Black, can you actually prove that there is no wolf here, can you prove we're all alone, and above all can you show us the way out?" Lightning cracked in the distance, not so far distance in fact it was only at least two miles away.

"I can prove we're all alone." He said stepping towards her, his stormy grey eyes softened as her gold ones sparkled with the emotions running inside of her.

He stepped towards her and brushed his lips on hers in a teasing matter, his lips brushed her jaw line and neck, creating electricity in both parties.

Her gold eyes glazed over as she tried to resist his lips, tried to clam her nerves, but his lips were soft and they caressed her.

Maybe it was the rain, or the need to drink a lake, or maybe it was because they were lonely, but whatever the reason, when he kissed her on the lips, she kissed back.

The kiss he gave her was fire, exciting and burning.

The kiss she gave him was water, serene and soft.

The friction in their bodies wanted each other, they lusted to become closer. Their hips rubbed against each other as the rain continued to fall and the lightning continued to strike.

As she kissed him, her hands were upon his belt, trying to un-do said item.

As he kissed her, his hands were playing with the buttons on her jeans.

Then they heard it, the sound of moving, they stopped what they were doing and turned and faced were they heavy steps were, they heard a howl of a large wolf, quickly gathering their things, thy fled from the trees and headed of towards, what they thought was, north.

As she ran, she wondered what had happened back there, it was a moment of weakness and she knew it, or at least she thought she knew it.

She knew that to him, she would just be another trophy on his wall, unneeded, and unwanted. Just there to be looked at and laughed at, there was no good in liking Sirius Black that way, he was I the /I playboy.

But how his kiss made her want to pretend that was all an illusion and that he really would like her that way, his kiss, his touch, his everything made her crazy, but it was all tainted with sin, she must, she would resist.

As he ran he wondered what had really happened, had he meant to kiss her, to toy with her to ease her?

Had he really wanted to I be /I with her? No it was the water, something was in the water… sure that was the reason.

But he remembered how she kissed back, how it was electricity and water at the same time, his nerves were out of control and the water kiss, was so serene so smooth and soft… yes it was defiantly the water, he should drink the rain.

His head turned around to see if she was behind him, but she wasn't, she was next to him, nothing seemed to be following them, so they stopped.

"Black, what happened will not be spoken of, it didn't happen nor will it happen again, understand?"

"Perfectly Miss White."

"Why must you call me that? I swear like a normal girl, B not /B a lady, I dress in jeans and a t-shirt B not /B dresses and skirts, I don't wear gloves and act like a frigging lady, so why must you call me as one?"

"Because, to me, you are as-" He cut himself off as heard the sound of moving, it was still following them and they were walking further into the storm, if they continued to do so they may be struck… or worse. "Lets keep moving." He said grabbing her hand and waling at a fast pace.

The howl was further away but it was still to close for comfort for either of them. The rain continued o drench the two and Victoria started to shiver, her teeth started to chatter and they both wanted and needed a fire.

"I think there's a cave up ahead." Sirius said as he squinted into the darkness, lighting flashed incredibly close to them, causing the two to run towards the cave, anything was better than the lightning, even a ferocious bear, if one was occupying the cave of course.

They entered the cave, "Oh Sh-" Sirius said before Victoria's ear piecing scream echoed the cave walls, creating a riot.


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

Victoria Anna White, was not afraid of a lot of things, but she was frightened of a few things, spiders for one, but another would be bugs, especially maggots, but times the size of a maggot by nine hundred then multiply one of these maggots by sixty and you've got the answer to her screams, I mean come on, who else wouldn't scream?

But of course, there were I things /I out there, probably hungry, a storm with hard winds and lightning, giant maggots in a cave and to top it all off, they had no magic what so ever… well Victoria had no magic what so ever. So you can imagine why she screamed. 

"Victoria, it's okay now, they're gone." She opened her eyes, and sure enough, they were gone.

"I hate maggots, large insects and arachnids, I wish they were all dead as a doorknob."

"We'll set up here for the night, and we'll leave as soon as one of us wakes up, no one will be left behind."

"What do you think is out there?"

"Trying to kill us? Everything. Trying to find us? Nothing."

"And to think this was only suppose to at maximum, a day, and it's been what? Two?"

"Almost three, yeah, I'm starting to think we got turned around and we didn't realise it, but to be honest, I have no clue what so ever." With that said, the two slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping noting would come for them in the middle of the night. But then again, they wouldn't mind help either.

When morning came, Sirius lightly shook Victoria awake. "Come White, we need to get to Hogwarts soon, besides, the bugs may come back." This got her attention, with her sore neck; she jumped up and started to run a hand through her hair, pulling out sticks and leaves as she did so.

"Well come on Black, I think we both want a nice hot shower to go with a delicious feast, and the only way to get there is through the forest."

"When talking about this shower-"

"I'd rather one by myself thankyou Black."

"I was going to say something else, but if you're suggesting."

"Shove off." She said walking faster so he wouldn't see the colour of her cheeks; yep it was defiantly the water, no doubt about it, Victoria really needed that lake, maybe the weird water would take her mind off how his body felt under her finger tip and how his hair- she really needed that water.

Sirius smirked behind he, ah yes, the Black Playboy, still had it in him to charm a girl into blushing, even Victoria, the heartless, beautiful, sexy Victoria, who had silky smooth skin and a velvet voice that sounded so sexy when she moaned at his touch on her weak spot on her neck, and how goose bumps appeared when his hands played with her back- oh bugger, it was the weather, the weather was doing this to him, thank god she couldn't read his mind, although she probably would agree with some of his thoughts that included her.

As the day wore on the two tried not to get into each other's path, tried not to speak to each other, tried not to think of them… each other, I meant each other…

Of course, no matter how hard they tried, which was very little, neither could get rid of these thoughts, so instead they let their mind wonder, while they kept and eye out for water, but then that didn't work either, because they thought so much, that they forgot they were walking until I thunk, /I "Shit." Sirius walked into a tree.

"What were you doing Black? Thinking of me?"

Sirius smirked a cocky smirk, making Victoria turn back around a blush her face away, not only had he out dirtied her, she knew, he knew that she was blushing, stupid Black.

Sirius smiled to himself again, yep he knew, with out a doubt, that it was the weather and that when he arrives at Hogwarts it'll pass, thinking of Hogwarts, he wondered if the feast this year would be three times as tasty because of how little he had eaten, and how tasteless the food he has been eating was.

When the duo had finally found the water, they drank nearly double their body weight of it. When Victoria lifted her head up she looked at Sirius, who had washed his face with the water, making the pearls of water, dripping off his face, gleam in the sunlight. His eye glittered when it caught the golden light, and the shirt stuck on his body, showing every single muscle on him, giving Victoria dirty thoughts.

Shaking her head clear, she continued walking, hoping that the thoughts would disappear, but sometimes hoping is not enough. 

The trees in the forest didn't seem to be thinning, but at least they weren't thickening. The travel was hard enough for the two as they dodge loose braches and roots in the ground, of course Victoria was mad at Sirius, she was mad at him because he made her feel for him, felt things that shouldn't exist, so pulling back a branch, she let go once she past, and it swat him right in the face. After a few curses, Sirius continued his walk, equally mad as Victoria.

"You know what I think? I think that all this silence is a trick and really there are noises out there, although they might be too high pitched for us to hear them." Victoria said as she kicked a pebble, which went flying in the air to the left of Victoria, and hit a tree, disturbing the insects inside of it.

"Oh shoot." Sirius said as the flying insects, which were twice the size of a normal insect, came flying towards them.

"Maybe we should run?" The two shot of forwards, never looking back as they ran past some more trees, the green above them hid the light, making it difficult to see roots, causing Victoria to trip over one. "Oww." She said as she got up.

"Did you break anything?"

"No but I think I twisted my ankle." She leaned all her body weight on her other foot as she hopped towards a tree she could lean on.

"We run and hide a lot."

"We also don't have any magic because something is blocking it in this forest."

"So how many days has it been?"

"Three… I think, so that's two days to long in this forest."

"Well isn't this fun?" Sirius said as he leaned back, closing his stormy grey eyes from exhaustion.

"Well at least we got exercise."

"Cupcake, running after you in this forest is a full time job, exercise is not a strong enough word, I think we got a work out."

"…" Silence followed as the two tried not to think of the other meaning to what Sirius had said; maybe they should have something to eat?

"Well that was awkward eh?" Sirius said to break the silence that had shifted between the two.

"Yeah… lets keep walking." The two stood up and continued to walk through the forest, only instead of I thunk, crack and blich, /I of their footsteps, crushed leaves and sticks and insects, they heard I Squish, blish and blosh /I from the mud and their footsteps, possible a few unlucky bugs but really who could know?

When it began to turn dark the duo looked for somewhere, where they could sleep where it would be dry. "Its either the ground or the trees." Sirius said.

"Lucky us, we either can be muddy and be gunked with who-knows-what or we could be covered in sticks and leaves and be laying in who-knows-what."

"I vote the trees."

"So do I." With that said Victoria and Sirius climbed up the tree, hoping that the creatures of the forest couldn't fly or climb, but with their luck, who really knew?

"Shit." Victoria said as she felt something tear.

"What?"

"I just tore my pants."

"Nice one White." I Hmm… /I 

"Well I guess it could be worse."

"It just did, this tree only has one branch thick enough for us, and unless you can sleep with half of you floating, we're going to have to share a branch."

"Story of my life."

"So, there are two ways we can sleep, but only one is one where I won't get slapped."

"Let me guess, I'm going to have to squeeze between your legs?"

"Unless you like sleeping on top."

"Bugger." I Well both sound appealing… no wait… I hate him remember? /I "Between the legs."

I And cue awkward silence, it sounded way to dirty. /I 


	5. Chapter 5

Five:

As she laid between his legs, she felt warmth that hadn't been there when she was alone, she looked down and saw how far the ground was from where she was, if she fell she may survive but her bones would be severally broken.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head rested on his chest while he leaned on the tree, in sitting position.

He held her steady in case she rolled in her sleep, he watched as her golden eyes drooped and he studied her angelic features, wondering how he could ever of thought her to be ugly, she never was. Her short black bob, framed her face, her large, innocent eye held knowledge and her thing but beautiful body shape was perfect, to him.

He watched her fall into a deep slumber for he too followed and closed his stormy grey eyes and fall into the fluffy cloud, dream world.

Halfway through sleeping, Victoria opened her eyes, she looked up and saw that Sirius had finally fallen asleep, she snuggled in closer, feeling the chill bite at her. She wanted to go home, she wanted to fall in her bed and sleep this nightmare off, but being here with Sirius, realising he wasn't such a prat when his friends weren't with him, made her realise that maybe, maybe it was okay to like another boy.

Smiling softly she fell back asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring for them, maybe they would finally get out of the forest. But it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't; it was nice having a private moment, although she'd never tell Sirius that.

When morning came, Victoria rolled over in her bed, only to find something was stopping her, opening her eyes she saw that he still had his arms around her to spot her from falling out of the tree, which she nearly did.

She hated it how he saved her, she hated it how she thought he was good looking, she hated it how every time she was close to him, the hairs on the back of her neck would stand up, she hated how she wanted him, but above all she hated how she looked at him.

Feeling movement he held on tighter to her, stopping her from certain pain, it was annoying to think that just a few days ago he would be shouting his head off at her, it was creepy how every look she gave him was insecure, it was wrong how every time she looked at him he wanted her more then anything, he wanted to feel her goose bumps, wanted to see her squirm, wanted to see the intense passion from every kiss every bite, he wanted to see her roll her head and dig her nails into his shoulder blades, but he really wanted to hear her scream his name, and this frightened him,

He looked down at her, her glossy hair was a bit greasy from all the sweat and no way to wash the hair, but it was nothing like snivly, he could see a bit of her golden eyes, that shone so brightly, He could feel her silky skin beneath his fingertips as he held her close, but slowly he let go, slow enough that as she started to move away, his fingertips would softly drag against her bare stomach.

Remembering where he was and actually what he was doing, he pulled his fingertips away and watch her climb down as she tried not to hurt her ankle any worse then it already was.

"Do you need some help White?"

"No I'm fine."

"How are your pants?" He asked as he remembered the day before.

"Err…" She had forgotten about her pants, totally ripped, and if he wanted her could see her underwear, which was black.

Blushing like no other she muttered some cursed word and then jumped off the tree, landing on her good foot, so it didn't hurt.

"Let's go Sirius."

"Why don't you start without me?"

Blushing even worse, she waited by the tree as he climbed down, and walked beside him. Trying to make sure he didn't see the back of her pants, until magic worked, it would be useless.

"Come on babe." He said as he dragged past a tree she almost walked right into. "Besides, I think we're almost there." The backpack on his back was getting lighter with every day, and he was getting thinner from not pigging out of food.

Victoria also was losing a lot of weight, but she still looked thin, not skinny.

She flicked her short black bon as she looked at Sirius, who was trying to drop behind her. 

"Don't even think about it." She said in a threatening voice, which made him walk slightly fast and catch up with her.

"So White, why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you're a bitch to me."

"I am not, I am a cruel to you because you keep being so egoistical and a jerk to me, you use to throw be in the lake because I would sit and read books by the tree, yet you never did that to Remus, you would prank me constantly because my eyes are gold and yet your ex-girlfriend had gold eyes and you constantly complemented her on them, you just don't make sense to me anymore, I got mad because you would laugh at my drawings, my looks, my brains, when people around you had them and yet-" She was cut off by his lips upon hers, and suddenly the speech inside her head disappeared and she was addicted to the taste of his lips.

When he pulled away from her he looked at her gold eyes, "What, I had to make you shut-up some how."

"You insufferable little prat." She said as she stormed off, forgetting about her pants, so Sirius got a good view on her black lace underwear.

I Good for nothing Black, doesn't understand, he kissed me, me, and then he tells me he had to make me shut-up some how, insufferable little bastard, thinks that he cab get any girl to swoon at the sight of him, thinks that I, Victoria White, will be just like those damned girls, well I am not! I am I, I am not getting a crush on him, and I am in no way as Narcissist as him, the idiot! I'll kill him, rip his throat out and- /I 

"Oh shit." She said as she looked in front of her, she had almost walked over the ledge, luckily he had caught her before she did, other wise she would be I squish /I and that would not be pleasant.

"Thanks." She muttered, as she dusted invisible dust off her, "But what are we going to do now? We'll have to go round." She said as she looked at the huge whole and a river at the bottom.

"Can we go round?"

"Well we can't go down, besides, I think there's a bridge over there." She said as she pointed, to what could be described as, a hello of a lot of shit.

"That, that is rickety and the wood is rotten and looks like it'll beak any seconde." He said as he looked at, even the rope was unstable, but no matter what path they chose, it would probably leave to certain death, by hunger, by falling.

"Well I'm using the bridge." She said confidently as she walked over to the bridge. The first step creaked, but not cracked, slowly one step at a time she walked to the other side, when she finally arrived she felt better.

Sirius took slow steps, but both could hear the rope straining after to him.

She repeated in her head again and again, I don't break, please don't break. /I Until he finally reached her, and the two set off in silence to the end of the forest. Softly smiling at their good luck on the bridge. 

As the two walked on, they prayed that the forest would end soon, but with each step, their hope slowly dissolved into nothing, and they knew it would take forever to finally reach the end, for all they knew, it could be days, even weeks, before they would finally reach the end alive. But then again, what if they never reached the end, what if the forest killed them or they died or hunger, or even thirst.

The two refused to believe that after all they had been through, they would not survive, and that was the main thing that was keeping them alive, knowing that they had faith and hope in surviving the hell hole they call a forest.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"We will survive right?"

"Yeah." I liar, liar, pants of fire. /I 

She blinked away her tears, they would survive, they had to, and they were to young. But life didn't work that way, no one was too young too die, and she knew she could die now or back then. He lied to her, but only for comfort.

She continued to walk, these thoughts penetrating her mind and thoughts. Not before long she couldn't hold in her emotion, and her tears slipped out, and her sobs echoed into the silence of the forest.

She didn't want to die, she wanted to become a healer or an Auror, or own a café, get a job, married and have a beautiful family. But because of one thing, because she wanted to be a heroine for just a bit, she would get herself killed, and Sirius along with her.

On her knees, hugging herself, she sent her apologize to Sirius, to Merlin, to Karma.

"I'm sorry Sirius, if I didn't suggest to go… maybe we would both live."

"Victoria, don't act like this." He picked her up and placed her feet on the ground, "If anything I should blame James not you."

A small laugh came as she remembered what happened originally, "But you said it was all my fault."

"Cupcake, I'll say it's some Spanish guys fault as long as no one blames it on me." Bringing another small laugh, he let a smile play on his lips. 

"Why did you call me cupcake?" She said as she lifted her gold eyes to meet his storm grey ones.

In reply he just smirked and continued walking. Knowing he had officially named her cupcake. It was a name that no other guy would call her. In the corner of his eye, he saw her quizzical expression. He mentally laughed, cupcakes were cute.

Wiping the tears that stained her cheek, she caught up with Sirius, but she dare not say a word to him. Watching his steps, she slowly forgot about what happened back near the bridge. Her golden eyes lit up as she saw a butterfly; maybe they were getting close to the end of the forest?

But as quickly as these thoughts entered her mind, they disappeared, like the butterfly. Blinking, she tried to search for it again, nothing. Maybe she was dehydrated and just seeing things, or a trick of the light.

She looked up and saw, between the green of the leaves, and brown of the trunks, greyness, the rain hadn't left them totally yet, it was holding on and maybe they'll pass before it falls.

A rumble of thunder was heard overhead, and without feeling it, he knew it was raining. Mentally groaning of their luck, Sirius looked up to see that, although it wasn't as worse as the one before (or was this the same one?) it was still going to be a kick in the stomach.

Knowing it would be better then later to look for shelter, his velvet grey eyes searched the area as they tread through, looking for somewhere covered.

The rain was growing harder and the winds grew stronger, before they found a small hole in a rock, large enough to just cover the two of them if they stayed close. It was longer enough for them to lie in, but it was high enough for them to sit comfortable, it seemed as if life wanted to be a bitch to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Six:

The rain still poured down as it became night, it was still heavy and although, now they could only hear the thunder, they were smart enough to remain in the cave, just in case.

Victoria watched as the water dripped into puddles, causing ripples, just like her life. It use to be a simpler, normal life. She was a witch, she went to Hogwarts, she studied hard, and she drew in her spare time. Now she was in a cave, her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair was greasy and dirty, her lips were chapped and she was with the Gryffindor Sex-god. No her life had just had a stone thrown in the water. And although the surface will become clear once again, like a lake that has the stone thrown in, something is there that once was not.

Sirius watched Victoria's glassy eyes. The golden sparks that were once lit were now dying. He understood the pain she felt now, not knowing if they'd be alive to see the next sunrise, sunset. It was like they were dying slowly, and only a miracle could save them, or they were dreaming and they couldn't wake up. As he watched her once again, he saw her eyes fill up with tears. She had been thinking the same as him.

He held her tight, trying to bring comfort in their mutual silence. He tried to show her peace, but all he could give her was an empty hug and watch her tears flow down her face as she closed her eyes, hoping to stop them from falling.

I gave up on counting how many days Sirius and I were alone. It hurt too much to think that I may never hug my dad again, never find true love, and although I was beginning to think that true love may not exist, I wouldn't mind at least a small amount of love, even if I had to pass on the fairy tale ending.

I felt his arms slowly wrap around my body, and that was when realised, I was crying, crying because I didn't know if I would survive to see the next sunrise, sunset. I closed my eyes, hoping to stop them from coming, hurting me, breaking me to pieces.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me forget?"

"Forget about life itself, or forget about what's happening now?"

"Now, make me forget, even for a short time that I might die."

He held me tighter, as if asking if I was sure, I knew what I wanted, I wanted the pain to stop, even for a short time, I wanted to forget where I was, forget what was happening. So I turned around and kissed him softly, he returned the kiss, but with more pressure, and that was what I wanted, I didn't want him to be sweet, I wanted him to make me forget. And he did.

The rain was still falling when I awoke. Victoria was still laying on top of me, her golden eyes closed and in a deep sleep. Her skin was soft and smooth, like silk. I never regretted with what I did, she asked me to, she knew what she got herself into. But I did feel remorseful. It didn't have to happen, but I didn't feel guilty, more pitiful that I made her forget, because when she would awaken from her sleep. She would be a different person; she had slept with the one person she truly ever loathed. I closed my eyes and laid my hand on her back, not wanting to awake her into this nightmare.

The next day, we never spoke of what happened, it was something that would remain a secret in our hearts. I hoped Sirius wouldn't tell his mates about it, but really who knew? As we walked I realised that the trees could be thinning. But I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything to him. Whenever I tried to speak to him, the words would choke up in my mouth, and I would remember what happened last night. So in the end I kept my mouth totally closed and not thought of what had happened.

Six days, it had been six days, since the day we left. That was five days too much, and one night of the best thing in those days. Although Victoria may not agree, but I think that last night was something that neither of us should tell anyone about. Yes, I Sirius Black, will not tell James Potter that I slept with my female-school nemesis. Besides I rather he didn't laugh at me for it.

Even since third grade, when I threw her into the lake, for one reason or another. Everyone started to laugh at her, eventually the gang, and me would torture her so, that she had no friends. It surprised me very much that she still came. But now I have a feeling that this year, she will not finish.

The day travelled on quietly, there was nothing more to say, nothing more to do. We had lunch in peace, but as we did, I kept remembering moments of last night, and I suddenly lost my appetite. So as Sirius ate his lunch, I packed mine away. When he had finished his lunch, we kept on travelling. I tried to block the memories from last night. But I remember them so vividly. I remember each moan, each gasp, and each time I screamed his name. And when I look into his grey eyes, I remember the pleasure I felt, he felt. I remember the enjoyment.

I shut my eyes tight as I try to forget what I remember, but then I see flashes of memories. I stop moving and lean on a tree to calm myself down. As I take in deep breaths, trying to forget.

"Lady White?" No not that name, of all the names he had to call me that. Open my gold eyes; I look at him, deep into his grey eyes. Walking towards them, the animal inside me arose. No, I was not a virgin last night.

I look at him, and I grab his collar, before I whisper in his ear, "Take me again." He looked at me, before he kissed me softly, asking permission and to answer him I undid his belt.

No I am not a slut, but I needed this, it made me forget everything. My stepmother, the mess I'm in, my ex-boyfriend, me being friendless. Everything would be forgotten because of him.

As we got dressed, neither of us spoke to each other. We both knew the only reason we were sleeping together was because we were lonely. I was he school's Playboy and she was the social reject. It's ironic tat I've caused all this trouble for her and she's sill sexually attracted to me.

If any animals were here, they weren't anymore, not by the way she screamed my name anyway. Yes I am smirking, but come on; you would to if you were in my shoes...

I am sleeping with my nemesis, it was _suppose _to be a one off thing, but I let my hormones get in the way and now I'm freaking attracted to him. Bugger this, when we get to school, I'm going to… never mind, I'm pretty sure homicide is illegal these days. No more, that's it, I will get a nice boyfriend, who is nice and sweet and… who am I kidding, I like it rough, I like it with all the clawing of clothes and… well lets not get into details shall we.

Shut up I am **not** smirking at the thought of… how ever long ago it was. Okay I admit, even though my pants are not on fire (although two hours ago…), I am a liar.

Victoria and Sirius continued to walk. Every now and again, Sirius would drop back to get a better look at her underwear, in which she would turn around and make him catch up. Every now and again they would find the stream, re-fill their water bottles, take a drink them selves and continue walking.

When night fell, they had no cover, and the ground was still damn from last night so nothing would light up for a fire, so they were back to staying close, but in reality, neither really cared.

"Sirius?" Victoria murmured, half asleep.

"Yes?" He said in a dazed sort of voice.

"You won't tell your friends about… what has happened between us, will you?"

"Between me and my mates, there are no us."

"Good." She snuggled in closer to get more 'warmth'.

As she closed her eyes, she felt sleep slowly come up on her. Even though she lay upon, sticks, stones, dirt, mud and Merlin knows what. She was comfortable, not as comfortable as she felt in her own bed at Hogwarts or her House, but comfortable that she felt safe, in the arms of someone big and strong, with or without a wand, she felt safe.

And with these thoughts, she slowly let her golden eyes, be overcome with much needed sleep, and for this night, she would stay in her ants.

Sirius's grey eyes looked above himself and Victoria. The night sky shone with many stars, finally there was no grey clouds threatening to let loose thunder, lightning and rain. HE turned his head away from the sky and looked at Victoria, she laid peacefully, her breaths slow and almost silent as her eyes slowly moved because of her dreams. He took a breath; maybe he should join her in sleep soon. But when he closed his eyes, he found that he didn't want to sleep, no, he wanted something fun, interesting. Like running with Remus, James and Peter on a full moon night. But he couldn't, if he wanted to he could run there, but he couldn't leave Victoria alone, not knowing what happened, but alone was enough, he was heartless towards girlfriends, but he wasn't soulless, he would never betray anyone like that… okay Voldemort was an exception o the rule, but he was purely evil.

Rolling over, he thought of his friends, would they worry for him, search for him or would they just pass it and look for a new padfoot, a new marauder. No they wouldn't, they were brothers, and they were a pact, something that would never break up, or get over. Because they are best of friends, rarely fighting, never giving up on each other.

Victoria rolled closer to him, her hand falling onto his stomach, like she felt his unnerving aura. Sirius closed his grey eyes, in need of sleep as he felt them droop. Resting his head above Victoria's he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

Although life sucked, some good things had come out of it, for the good of both of them.

In the middle of the night Victoria awoke, to feel that Sirius had an arm wrapped around her torso. Looking at him, she saw that he was closing his eyes as they drooped down. Smiling softly, she didn't move, giving him time to fall asleep, before she herself thought about things.

As she thought back on the days she remembered something, 'Cupcake.' What did that mean? She had never heard anyone around her call someone cupcake, she had heard lots of pet names, but cupcake… no never. What could it mean? She moved her head around, trying to find comfort in his stomach.

"You know, if you keep struggling neither of us are going to fall asleep." Sirius said, startling her.

"True." She muttered, looking into his eyes.

"What's troubling you?"

"Cupcake."

"Cupcake?" He asked puzzled by the answer.

"You called me cupcake once, what did you mean?"

"Cupcakes are cute, like you, also they're fun to eat."

Victoria's eyes opened more, "You can eat cupcakes? How?" She dared to give him a sly look.

"How about I show you." It was more of a statement then a question but regardless of what she promised, she went right ahead and let him.

Climbing off him, she laid down looking at him. She felt him on her stomach slowly nibbling his way down.

I smiled, I had an idea of what h was going to do, but I doubt he would, he might nibble his way there but not go there. I felt him pull them down, then I felt him nibble my stomach, my belly button, my hips my _Oh My God_


End file.
